La vida color de rosa
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Sobre Perú, Chile, el fin del mundo y un árbol. Latin Hetalia


**Título:** La vida color de rosa.  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes:** Perú/Chile (Miguel/Manuel.)  
**Rating:** G  
**Advertencias:** ... distopía. Ambigüedad, metáforas, calentamiento global goes wrong (me tomé licencias literarias. FOR SCIENCE.)  
**Comentarios:** Escrito para mi amiga Natto, por su cumpleaños (y en agradecimiento por betearme todo el tiempo). La idea del fic surgió de un prompt en el kinkmeme gringo: _"Unhappy nations in space"_. Esta es la antesala, claro.

* * *

  
El puto calentamiento global lo tiró al mar. Le quemó la piel, le mató los campos, le secó la tierra y le derritió los glaciares. La nieve sobre la cordillera pasó de ser un ente majestuoso a una pesadilla con pinta de lodazal violento, una bestia devoradora de hombres, mujeres, niños y animales por igual.

Aumentó el nivel del mar. Desaparecieron las islas. La Antártica se convirtió en una porquería. Se extinguieron las especies exóticas. Estallaron volcanes, se secaron los bosques, murieron las selvas, los huracanes y las tormentas, las sequías y las inundaciones destrozaron, sepultaron, hundieron, _ahogaron_. La polución los envenenó, les llenó los pulmones de asfixia, de amargura, de _culpa_ y el mundo se convirtió en un solo grito—

Que alguna vez la gente creyó que todo era mentira, nada más que una farsa. Una estrategia política. Que alguna vez fue verdad, pero una verdad exagerada para asustar a generaciones futuras.

Que alguna vez los humanos miraron al cielo y negaron con la cabeza. Que alguna vez el mundo fue un plan infinito destinado a no acabarse jamás.

Que alguna vez Chile miró hacia las montañas y le juró amor a la tierra. _(Y lo tiraron al mar, le cortaron la raíz.)_

Luego llegó la reconstrucción, lenta, atenuante y triste. Recogieron los pedazos rotos y agacharon la cabeza. Se buscaron un lugar _vivo_ al cual pertenecer y entre la inseguridad y el nomadismo, llegaron los gringos.

Llegaron con infinitas promesas en los bolsillos, con utópicas fotografías de un cielo negro iluminado por estrellas en su más puro y natural estado _(observadas a través de un cristal y tanques de oxígeno)_. La gente creyó, huyó de la realidad que cubría la biósfera terráquea, refugiándose en la comodidad de esas colonias espaciales que parecían sacadas de la más bizarra novela distopica, asentándose en una sociedad homogénea donde lo único importante era agradecer el hecho de haber sobrevivido.

Manuel se negó a irse, porque la experiencia le había enseñado que los cambios radicales no siempre eran buenos. Porque se hacia viejo por dentro, mañoso y temeroso de aquello que se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

Así que se aferró con uñas y dientes a la última Araucaria que le quedó. Se trepó a sus ramas y permaneció allí, enfermo y malhumorado, hasta que seis días pasaron y la gente que quedaba por evacuar comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Cómo abandonar la tierra junto a la nación?

-

Al séptimo día, Perú fue el único con la suficiente paciencia para ir a buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado de brazos cruzados, en el mismo sitio al cual se había trepado siete días atrás, con el semblante fruncido y la pálida cara de un fantasma.

Patético, de verdad. Miguel decía debatirse entre la vergüenza ajena y la lástima.

(Pero en realidad, y aunque le doliera, _lo comprendía_. Y no sentía ni un ápice de vergüenza, todo lo contrario: piadoso como era, se le encogía el corazón de pena. No que fuera a admitirlo.)

—Manuel, sería realmente _útil_ si dejases de jugar a los monitos y te bajases de allí de una buena vez. —exigió, entre burlón y molesto—En serio, cualquiera diría que te estás muriendo o algo. No me hagas un drama.

Manuel hace caso omiso de la orden e ignora la pregunta, pretende que Miguel no está allí. Pretende que no ha oído sus exigencias.

(Es exactamente esa actitud la que hace que le hierva la sangre a Miguel.)

—Oye tú —y Miguel tiene que tomar aire, porque la rabia lo descompone, lo pone fuera de su equilibro—, mira, esto nos cuesta a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

—A mí no me importa el todos, Miguel. —rechina los dientes—De acá yo no me muevo.

Es egoísta, increíblemente egoísta. Perú también extrañará su tierra bella, sus montañas y campos, su sierra y el legado de sus antepasados. Extrañará mirar el cielo azul desde Los Andes y las memorias de una etapa larga, una historia rica—

_(Extrañará, también, el terruño donde Chile y él alguna vez intentaron alcanzar las nubes, donde trataron de tocar los rayos del sol.)_

Miguel entiende, sonríe y se para bajo el árbol. Mira hacia arriba, hasta que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Manuel, esos ojos ya familiares a través de la historia. Primero la adoración, luego rabia y arrogancia, para finalmente verse opacos con el pasar de los tiempos, hasta ahora. Ahora que la rabia de ambos parece muerta, ahora que ya no tiene sentido.

—Todos tenemos el futuro sobre la espalda, Manuel. Hay que cargar con su peso si queremos vivir. — _¿No querrás tirar la toalla, verdad?_, quiere agregar. Pero el mensaje implícito es obvio. _Yo no debería estar diciéndote esto_, después todo, piensa, sintiéndose el menos adecuado.

_(Chile, Chile, Chile. Piensa con la cabeza, porque una vez juraste ser libre y ahora sólo te estás cortando las alas.)_

Manuel baja del árbol, tambaleándose. Miguel pone cara de fastidio y extiende una mano temblorosa.

_(Perú dejó de perseguir al sol.)_

Su mano es aceptada con gratitud, los dedos de ambos enlazándose con brusquedad.

_(Chile se desprendió de la tierra.)_

* * *

**Notas:**

- Según el análisis de Hofstede, a la población de Chile le aterran el cambio y las situaciones de incertidumbre.

- Distopía es un género de literatura corriente en la novela, donde se presenta un universo bastante... fucked up.

- Los Mapuches rendían especial culto a la tierra. De hecho, _mapuche_ significa hijo de la tierra. A su vez, los Incas rendían un importante culto al sol.


End file.
